


To be

by Hisue



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisue/pseuds/Hisue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se levanta todas las mañanas a las seis. Es un poco difícil perder la costumbre de madrugar, y es aún más difícil contener la energía que todos los días estaba acostumbrada a botar de su cuerpo a base de ejercicios. Le es más fácil no pensar cuando lo hace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be

Se levanta todas las mañanas a las seis. Es un poco difícil perder la costumbre de madrugar, y es aún más difícil contener la energía que todos los días estaba acostumbrada a botar de su cuerpo a base de ejercicios. Da vueltas en la cama hasta las siete y media, y a veces se levanta y hace abdominales, y flexiones. A veces. Todos los días desde que llegó a su nueva casa. Le es más fácil no pensar cuando lo hace, pero lo acaba haciendo.

Mi padre fue un pringado admirador de los cómics que convirtió a su hija en una asesina serial.

Antihéroe, sonaría más bonito. Justiciero. Pero, oye, asesinaban. A muchos. En serie.

Su madre está viva. Es bonita. Buena persona. La manda a terapia, para que la ayuden a asimilar la información y superarlo (no, mi padre fue un pringado, eso no lo sabe del todo su madre, sino "mi padre me secuestró y me mintió"). En el interín, debe reconocer que le duele. La mentira. Ellos era compañeros, un equipo, y en los equipos no se mienten. Todo el mundo sabe que es lo más causa problemas en los equipos. Ellos no se mentían, o era lo que suponía.

Su madre está casada, con un hombre bueno. Se entera que nunca dejó de buscarla y se acostumbra a sus abrazos, sus besos de buenas noches, su preocupación desmesurada por lo que come y por si estará lista para ir al colegio. Le habla y le pregunta cómo le fue con su padre Qué le hizo.

Nada, mami. Me enseñó a usar una espada ninja. Y estrellas. Y a aguantar el impacto de una bala.

Esas veces, mueve la cabeza y se encoge de hombros. Su madre le acaricia levemente el pelo, suaviza los ojos y parece que va a llorar. Un par de meses después, la deja ir al colegio.

No ser más Hit Girl es un poco extraño. No tiene el traje escondido en una maleta, así que no puede mirarlo y recordar cómo se sentía. No es que lo necesite para recordar. Se sentía como lo correcto, como lo que era necesario en ese podrido mundo que le quitó a su madre (sólo que no era así). Se pregunta si eso cambia algo. Si lo que hacían era malo. Si su padre estaba loco. Era un jodido pringado de mierda, eso era. Te malogró la infancia. Te alejó de tu madre. Pero Hit Girl. Extraña a Hit Girl. Extraña saber qué era lo correcto. Extraña a su padre.

En el colegio, las cosas van bien. Ella es lista, aprueba todo y en gimnasia, es la mejor. Tantos años saltando de techos y azoteas y tantos traseros que ha pateado y es la primera vez que alguien dice "ohhh" admirado, cuando da tres volteretas en el aire. La primera vez que no le apuntan en la cara al hacerlo. Es un cambio aceptablemente bueno. Incluso hay un chico que la mira y le aparta, y le manda notas en clase. Todas esas cosas que veía hacer a las niñas de su edad, y que nunca hacía, puede hacerlas. Puede que se acostumbre, y le guste.

Hablan de sus padres en el aula, y ella no dice nada. No sabe mucho de él, no quiere saber. No ha querido escuchar cómo no fue un policía, cómo no perseguía criminales. No quiere saber nada del hombre fanático de los cómics, que se llevó a su hija a vivir su fantasía. Hit Girl se estremece bajo su piel, se resiente, y grita que él tenía razón. Mira las noticias. Tantos hijos de puta que ellos podrían haber detenido. Pero no se detiene mucho a pensarlo, ocupada en salir del aula, y caminar unas cuadras con sus nuevas (primeras) amigas. Luego, camina sola. Le llaman los callejones, y va hacia uno sin pensar, los ojos en el piso, y la mochila rosa de Barbie colgando del brazo derecho.

Alza la cabeza cuando escucha un gimoteo, y un mierda. Alza la cabeza y ve a un tipo rubiecito, muy alto, y con pocos músculos. Tiene a una chica cogida del cuello, y hay sangre por sus piernas. Por las de la chica. Huh. Es fácil adivinar la situación. Tipo pringado con chica. Tipo que viola a la chica, la tortura un poco (eso siempre les divierte), y la mata. Hit Girl no los entiende, pero sabe que no les divierte cuando son ellos los que tienen sangre chorreando por sus piernas. Allí gritan. Y no tienen la mirada maníatica de felicidad que el rubicieto tiene ahora. Huh. El rubicieto tiene una cuchillo y dice cosas que Hit Girl prefiere ignorar por salud mental. Chorradas sexitas, obviamente machistas.

A las niñas les enseñan a no andar en cajellones, a no salir muy tarde, a cuidarse de los extraños. Hit Girl sabe que no es lo que hay que hacer. Hay extraños por todos lados, a todas horas, y hay conocidos peor que los extraños. Deberían enseñarle a las niñas a manejar una navaja, y a no dejarse tumbar por tipos que les doblan el tamaño. Deberían enseñarles dónde se hacen las heridas que sangran más, dónde y cómo cortar, cómo borrarles la sonrisa de la cara a los maníaticos. Lo piensa mientras termina con el rubiecito, con su propia navaja. No lleva armas en la mochila, y piensa que debería empezar a llevar. Hit Girl se relame, y se preocupa por la chica un momento después. Suspira cuando nota que está muerta. Pasó tarde, tal vez cinco minutos antes y ella viviría aún.

¿Su padre? No dirá nada cuando le pregunten por él, pero sabe que fue un jodido pringado adicto a los cómics que convirtió a su hija en una especie de vengador/justiciero, antihéroe/asesino, y la mandó a líarse a golpes con un montón de basura. ¿Su padre? Tenía toda la jodida razón.

Hit Girl sonríe, se limpia, saluda a mamá con un beso cuando llega a casa, y en la noche escucha que mamá le dice a su esposo que parece que se está recuperando. "La he visto realmente feliz hoy".


End file.
